Tears of Blood
by crossthemaster
Summary: Shinji has a serious problem with Gendo. Shinji/Rei UPDATED! R+R PLEASE!
1. Beginning of The End

Ok this is my first fiction story so be nice please I redid some of the story so this is not the original. This story will be a Shinji/rei. Everyone else usually says "ikari-kun" or whatever but I am writing it as if it was an actual episode. It doesn't really take place after an episode. I also DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF EVANGELION!!  
"."= dialog  
'.'= thoughts  
*.*= dreams or new scene  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning  
  
It was 3:30 in the morning and Shinji was not sleeping well.  
  
*Ikari I hate you! Baka Shinji your nothing but a little piece of.* "no..NOOO!!!!" Shinji awakens sweating and panting hard. "What was that? Rei hates me, Asuka hates me." 'well duh!' "I need to go for a walk." Shinji heads out of the house and notices Asuka sitting at the table. "Asuka?" Asuka looked up a slight bit. "What do you want?" she walked over and stood 2 inches away from Shinji's face. "I was just ahh.I just saw you and I thought you were crying." Shinji could not help take a small peek down and got a nose bleed very quickly. "YOU BAKA!!!" Asuka hits Shinji hard enough to send him flying to the wall. "Ow." Shinji opens the door and walks out not even bothering to close the door behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Ayanami's Apartment 402*  
  
Rei awakens after a dream that confuses her. ".....". Rei gets up and takes a shower. After she finishes drying she dresses, gets something to eat and exits her apartment at precisely 5:00 AM. 'I am to go to school. Then attend a sync test at 3:00 PM. I will then return to my apartment.' Rei then headed for school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*School, Class room*  
  
"Stand! Bow! Sit!" Hikari the class representative had instructed the class as the teacher came in. Rei sat staring out of the window as she usually did since she knew everything the teacher was going to teach.  
  
Class ended at 2:45 PM and Rei proceeded to go to her scheduled sync test. In the hallway Shinji came up to Rei when there was nobody else was around. "Ayanami! Wait!" Rei stopped dead in her tracks but did not turn around. "..." Rei waited for Shinji's response. "I just wanted to know if you would umm.if you would uh.like to go get something to eat or uh something.but you don't have to if you do not want to!". Rei did not say anything. Shinji was confused 'Is she ignoring me or something? '. "Is that all?" It was now 2:50 and rei would probably be a little bit late and she did not like to be late. "Uhh.umm yea I guess so." Rei could hear a hint of disappointment in Shinji's voice as she walked off. Shinji then headed home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Outside close to a couple of food shops*  
  
"The least Misato could have done was leave me a little bit of money since it IS her night to cook. At least I have some money with me. It would have been nice if Rei could have been here."  
  
About 5 minutes of walking Rei walked up behind Shinji. "AHHH!! Ayanami what are you doing here you nearly gave me a heart attack! " Shinji was now sweating due to the shock. "Did you not invite me to eat?". Shinji could not help letting out a little blush. "Uhh yes I did sorry I forgot." 'Stupid Shinji don't tell her you forgot!' "Do you not wish for me to accompany you?". Shinji's blush had faded but Rei was still confused at what it was. "no I do I do!". "....". Shinji was a little confused. 'Why is she being this open she seems like she would have just stayed at home, but she came.' "Umm let's eat here!". Rei thought for a moment and then started walking to the food store.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Ayanami's apartment*  
  
Shinji helped get some groceries in that they got after they had eaten. "Here you go Ayanami I think that's all of them." Shinji started to head off. "Ikari." "uh yes Ayanami?" Shinji was now sweating as he knew something was up. Rei thought about telling Shini her dream but then decided not to. Shinji was puzzled. 'What does she want? ' There was a long pause. Rei then slowly closed the door. Shinji started to head off as he noticed something like a whisper. After Shinji had left to go home Rei got ready for bed. After taking a shower and getting into bed Rei pulled her knees to her chest and let sleep take over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*The next day at approximately 3:45 PM*  
  
sirens go off everywhere. "ANGEL ATTACK!" "GET THE EVA'S READY". The evas are launched and the three pilots fight as hard as they can, but the angel self-destructs. Rei's eva was the wounded the worst and its arm was completely destroyed. Rei was sent to the infirmary and Commander Ikari was noted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Infirmary room #145*  
  
Shinji sits be Rei's bed and waits for her to wake up. Rei's arm is broken, a couple of her ribs are cracked and her left shin was shattered completely. She opens her eyes a slight bit and expects to see Commander Ikari but instead she sees Shinji half asleep in the chair beside her bed. 'Why is he here? '. "Uhm mm...yes I do." Rei stares at shinji while he talks in his sleep. "Uh HUH? Oh oh Ayanami your awake!" Rei just stares at him blankly. "Do you feel any better?". Rei looks at her ribs and realizes that there is a big black spot. "No." she answered in her usual monotone voice. "Oh ok. Well they probably wont let you.". "You can sign for my release. I do not wish to be here." Shinji did as he was told and sign for Rei's release papers reluctantly.  
  
Rei tried to get up but it was very difficult and painful due to the cracked ribs and the fact that if her shin was shattered that meant her left leg was useless. "See it wouldn't have been that bad if you stayed." Shinji did not know what to do as They were only about fifty feet from the hospital. "Do you want to go back?". Rei just gave Shinji a glare and Shinji knew that probably meant no. "uh nevermind."  
  
Shinji helped Rei home but by the time they got to her apartment it was very dark and raining. Shinji helped Rei into her apartment and left to go back home. Since he did not have to hurry back home due to the fact that nobody would be home, he took his time to walk home so he could have time to think about Rei and why she was the way she was. 'Why didn't she just stay? '  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
*"Shinji's lovely suite"*  
  
Shinji started to fall asleep with his SDAT as he remembered back to when he was at Rei's apartment. Shinji heard a faint whisper. "oyasumi nasai".  
  
Ok yea it's a little strange but it IS my first fiction story so be nice. I don't know how the reviews system works but if you would like to e- mail me then you can reach me at derekstroop1@aol.com tell me EVERYTHING. What you liked AND what you don't like! Just as a reminder I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT EVANGELION!! I ALSO DID NOT MAKE IT! duh! 


	2. It's Starting

Ok I STILL don't own anything for evangelion. I am NOT the author. Anyways this is a Shinji/Rei story fiction. I now know how the reviews work so you don't need to e-mail me as I don't check it that much.sorry. Ok here is the second chapter to "Tears of Blood" and I promise you will see why it is called tears of blood after a few chapters. I will check everyday for reviews and will immediately fix my chapters by the reviews and everyday I will add new chapters. I am guessing that this will end up being a VERY long fiction story as I LOVE evangelion. I have read about 80% of all the evangelion story fictions there are one fanfiction.net.cool. Ok NOW here is the second chapter.  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
CHAPTER 2: It's Starting  
  
Shinji had gotten up early. He made himself some breakfast and then went to check on Rei before he had to go to school. He picked up his bag, which had some medical supplies such as bandages and painkillers just in case Rei had hurt herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*Ayanami's apartment 402*  
  
Shinji got to Rei's apartment and knocked first remembering the first time he went in without permission. "Rei are you there?" There was no answer. "She is probably in bed." When Shinji heard something like someone moving inside he opened the door slightly. He saw Rei was in her school uniform. "REI!! What are you doing? Your hurt you can't go to school!" Rei just stared at him. "Why?" Rei had started to head for the door limping very due to the fact that she could only use her right leg. "You can't go because you broke your ribs, shattered your shin AND broke your arm. I don't need to be going to school!" Rei was now very angry because she was already 30 minutes late due to her injuries and with Shinji trying to stop her that meant it would be about another 20 minutes before she would get to school. "Ikari." Shinji was out of breath trying to get Rei to reconsider. "Yes Ayanami?" Rei paused for a second. "I am late." Shinji was now a little upset because Rei wasn't listening to anything he said. "Just stay home. At least today." Rei was furious even though she didn't even learn anything at school. "..." Rei put her things down and Shinji was relieved. "Do you need anything Ayanami?" Rei didn't say anything. "uhh I guess not. Well I better get to school. I will tell you everything that happens ok?" Shinji was heading for the door. "...." Shinji opened the door. "uhh ok ." Shinji turned around and headed for school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*After school*  
  
Shinji headed home from a very long school day. "I better check on Ayanami before I go home." Shinji then headed for Rei's apartment and expected to see her trying to do something that would not be good for her. He got to the apartment complex and headed up the many flights of stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Ayanami's apartment 402*  
  
"Ayanami?" Shinji opened the door slightly and saw Rei sleeping in her bed. "Oh good she's asleep. Shinji headed in and set something on Rei's small table. He then turned and exited her apartment and headed home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Ikari/Soyru/Katsuragi home*  
  
"Hey shinji!" Misato was obviously drunk as she came and gave Shinji a big hug. "uhh Misato?" Misato let go of Shinji and sat back at the table. "Where have you been baka? I'M HUNGRY!" Asuka was mad. "Why couldn't you make yourself something?" Asuka was getting even more angry. "It's your night to cook and where have you been?" Shinji was getting a little mad. "I was checking on Ayanami incase she hurt herself or something. Luckily she was sleeping" Before Shinji could finish his sentence Asuka was pummeling his face to no end. "WHAT? YOU PROBABLY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER! YOU STUPID BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO?" 'I don't know why I'm getting angry. I don't even like wondergirl!' Shinji finally was released. "I didn't do anything Asuka! I would never hurt Ayanami!" Asuka headed back to her room. "Yea right whatever! Baka." Shinji headed to his room to get a little rest before he had to cook.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Ayanami's apartment 402*  
  
Rei finally woke up. She had been sleeping ever since Shinji had left that morning. She then realized that she really did need some rest. Then, she noticed something on the table. She walked over and picked up a small box. In the box was something that resembled Rei's school uniform. It was a plain white t-shirt and some shorts. Rei then saw a note. It read:  
  
Ayanami,  
I don't believe that you have anything else other than your school uniform. This is just something extra for you to wear around your apartment. I hope they fit.  
Sincerely,  
Shinji Ikari  
  
Rei held up the shirt and shorts. She was confused why Shinji would give her these, but she felt strange. She felt happy. She didn't usually feel happy unless she was around Commander Ikari. 'I will have to ask Ikari why he did this.' Then, Rei thought that would be rude and decided against it. Rei was about to lay down again when she heard a knocking on her door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Outside apartment complex*  
  
"I wonder if Ayanami is awake yet?" Shinji got to Rei's door and slowly opened it. "Ayanami?" Shinji went in and Rei wasn't there. He checked the shower hoping that there wouldn't be a replay of the first time he went to her apartment. She wasn't there either. "AYANAMI? ARE YOU HERE?" Shinji yelled and hoped that she would answer but she didn't. 'I should not have yelled I have already checked every room she has. She only has about 2 or 3. Oh well.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Outside hospital*  
  
Shinji was walking and thinking where Ayanami could be. Then, he saw Gendo walking out of the hospital. "What are you doing here?" Gendo didn't look at Shinji. "It is none of your business." Gendo then walked off to NERV headquarters. 'I wonder what he was doing here? He never leaves NERV.' Shinji then went inside. "Excuse me. Do you know if someone named Rei Ayanami was checked in here?" 'That is the only reason I can think of that Ayanami wouldn't be at her apartment and He would be here.' The lady at the desk checked in her records for a moment. "Yes, actually she was just checked in here. She is in room 409." Shinji headed to the elevator. 'Wow they have a lot of rooms.' Shinji got to the door of room 409 and knocked. There was no answer so Shinij opened the door. He saw Rei sitting on her bed and she looked a little mad. "Ayanami? Why are you back here?" Rei looked at Shinji and said in her usual monotone voice "Commander Ikari order me to come back. He did not approve of you signing my release papers." 'I don't see why he didn't let me stay home. My S2 organ should heal this quickly.' Shinji chuckled a little bit. "Ayanami you can't handle being at home alone with those severe injuries!" Rei gave Shinji a glare that let Shinji know that his chuckling and what he said had NOT being the right things to do. Shinji stayed until Rei had falen asleep and decided to stay for the night. The nurse brought a blanket to cover him and he fell asleep in the chair beside Rei's bed.  
  
In the middle of the night Rei woke up. She saw Shinji in the chair and wondered why he decided to stay there. She felt her cheeks get a little warm. 'What is this? I shall worry about it later.' Rei pulled her knees to her chest and fell asleep with a very slight smile.  
  
Ok this is the second chapter. Again I do NOT own evangelion and I did not write it. I know you all know, but I think it is a good thing to state it. So please review I will change my chapters by reviews and I will add a new chapter everyday if I can. Also just so you know there will be NO scenes of NERV. I really don't like those scenes because this story has NOTHING to do with NERV. I am sorry if you like NERV scenes though. 


	3. Anger

Ok I STILL don't own Evangelion. I got some reviews that said the characters do not act like how I put them. WELL I DON'T CARE! I HAVE SEEN THE SERIES AND I AM PRETTY CLOSE. If you don't like the way my characters act then don't read this. They are not that ooc, but they may be to you. So, here is the third chapter. I will get farther I promise. Just be patient please. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I can't make the story better if you don't review.  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
CHAPTER 3: Anger  
  
*Rei is in the hospital. I put her in there for saftey reasons. When she is healed bring her to me. I believe that she may "know" my son. That will NOT be tolerated.* Shinji woke up and found that he had a death grip on his bed sheets. 'I hate you father!' Shinji was angry at Gendo and he didn't even know if Gendo had done anything. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Ayanami's apartment 402*  
  
Rei woke up at her usual time and started to get up. She felt a severe pain in her ribs and remembered that Gendo had put her BACK in the hospital. She did not like that, but she would not argue with the commanders decisions. She started to get up. She was going to try to call the commander, but in the middle of the room she collapsed. Her shin was still shattered and with the fall she had started breaking the top part of her leg due to the position she had fallen into. She lade there for several minutes until she passed out. Unfortunately since she was on the very top floor nobody heard her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Ikari/Soyru/Katsuragi residence*  
  
"Hey Misato it's your turn to cook tonight isn't it?" Shinji couldn't remember. "Yes it is. So?" Shinji started to get a slight blush and turned around. "Oh I get it Shinji wants to go make sure his little Rei is ok doesn't he. Awwww!" Misato teased Shinji for a couple minutes until Asuka came in. "Uh bye Misato I better get going now!" Shinji was in a hurry hoping he wouldn't have to face Asuka. "Where are you going baka? Are you going to see that wondergirl?" Asuka was already on Shinji. . .again! "YOU BAKA SHINJI! YOU BETTER BE HOME TO COOK! I DON'T WANT TO EAT MISATO'S COOKING SO YOU BETTER BE HERE BAKA!!!" Asuka really didn't like Misato's cooking as it smeeled of beer a lot of times. "Asuka leave me alone!" Shinji now a semi-black eye. "Stop teasing Shinji Asuka! Let Shinji and Rei be. I think they make a great couple!" Misato chuckled a little bit. "MISATO!" Misato chuckled under her breath hoping Shinji wouldn't hear. "Well, I am going now." Shinji turned and left for the hospital.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Outside hospital*  
  
Shinji was close to the hospital when he saw Gendo walk out. 'He is here again. Something must be up. It is not like him to leave NERV for two days in a row.' "What are you doing here?" Gendo gave Shinji an evil glare as if they had been mortal enemies for ever. "It is none of your concern. And you are NOT to get involved with Rei. Do you understand?" Shinji was furious. 'You can't control me anymore!' Shinji didn't think completely as he threw a punch at Gendo and it landed straight in his face and gave him a black eye. "What do you think you are doing? You will be punished. Do NOT EVER question my authority. Do you understand me?" Shinji balled up his fist, but let it go. "I understand." Shinji had wanted to just strangle Gendo, but he knew that Rei DID have some feelings for Gendo. Even if they were not that great. He did not want to hurt Rei. That would hurt him too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Infermary room #409*  
  
Shinji slowly and quietly opened the door just in case Rei was asleep. "Ayanami? Are you awake?" Shinji could see someone on the floor. "Ayanami!! What happened?" Shinji pused the nurse button and in a few minutes 3 nurses were helping Rei onto the bed. "Miss Ayanami. Can you hear me?" Can you see me? Say a few words for us." Rei slightly nodded that see could hear and see the nurse, but never spoke a word. "Ok follow my pen Miss Ayanami." Rei couldn't follow the pen as it made her dizzy after about 2 seconds and she started to faint. It was then that the nurse saw blood on the bed sheets. "What the?" The nurse flipped Rei's arm over and there was a huge cut down her side. "Oh my! GET THE DOCTOR IMMIDIATLY!" The other two nurses ran and brought the doctor back within a few minutes. "What happened here?" Rei remembered what had happened not to long ago.  
  
*Gendo walked in and saw Rei on the floor. "Rei what is wrong with you?" Rei got up as best as she could. She looked at Gendo and he realized that Rei had hurt herself. "Get up Rei! I know that you have feelings for my son." "Ikari?" Gendo was mad. He pick Rei up by her good arm. "You WILL obey my commands do you understand?" Rei was hanging there and didn't know what to say. Then, she saw Gendo take out a pocket knife. 'I didn't know that he had a pocket knife.' Gendo cut Rei all down her right side. "...." Rei didn't say anything even though it hurt very badly. Gendo dropped her on the ground and she hit her head which caused her to pass out for a while.*  
  
The doctor ordered surgery right away. "Commander Ikari must be notified." Rei then passed out from her injuries. "There is no time we will notify the commander later." They rushed Rei into surgery and Shinji waited outside for about 6 hours until Rei was out of surgery. "Mister Ikari?" Shinji woke up from a small nap. "Uh yes?" The doctor sat beside Shinji on the bench. "Miss Ayanami will be ok. BUT! She will be in the hospital for about 3 weeks with these injuries. Maybe a little sooner if it heals fast." Shinji was sort of relieved that Rei would be ok. He did know that she would be out a lot sooner because of her S2 organ and the fact that she hated the hospital. "Thank you!" The doctor got up and headed back into surgery. "Your welcome."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
*Infirmary room #409*  
  
Shinji slept in the chair again that night just to make sure that Gendo didn't hurt, or try to hurt Rei again. 'I wont let him hurt you.' Shinji curled up as best as he could and slept in the chair which was very uncomfortable, but eventually Shinji found himself to tired to stay awake and he fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night Rei woke up from her surgery. She saw Shinji sitting in the chair and noticed that the blanket had fallen off of him. He was shivering and looked very uncomfortable. She leaned up and winced in pain a little as the medication had worn off and she could now feel the pain. She walked over, limping and hoping on her right leg. She didn't think she could stand it much longer, but she finally got to the blanket. She limped over to the chair Shinji was sleeping in and set the blanket on him. *Rei was sleeping in the chair when Shinji woke up. "Rei!" Shinji brushed his lips to hers.* Rei set the blanket on Shinji and she was back in her bed wincing from the pain while she rushed back to her bed. 'Why am I thinking such things? ' Rei ignored her daydream and soon fell back asleep  
  
Ok yea this isn't exactly a ROMANCE-romance and it's not a "bad" story either. Shinji and Rei DO NOT "get together" if you know what I mean. Anyways please review and sorry that there was two chapter ones yesterday. I will add another chapter tomorrow. 


	4. Betrayal

Ok here is the fourth chapter. I know that they are short, but the next ones will be longer I promise. And I got a review and when I said Shinji and Rei wont "get together" I meant that SHINJI AND REI WILL NOT HAVE SEX!!! It is very ooc and it just will not be in here, but they DO get together. . .in a since. OK I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF EVANGELION!!! So here is the fourth chapter of "Tears of Blood".  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
Shinji woke up in the morning. He had a dream that Rei had given him a kiss sometime during the night. 'Oh well maybe it was just a dream.' Shinji quickly disregarded it and headed for school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
*NERV Central*  
  
"Where is Pilot Ikari?" Gendo was fuming. "He was supposed to have a sync test after school. WHERE IS HE? " Dr. Ritsuko Akagi then walked in the room. "Have you seen Shinji today commander?" Misato Katsuragi was outside waiting for Shinji when she heard a load bang followed by a very long scream. "What was that?" Misato ran in and saw Ritsuko running out. She had two black eyes and her nose had blood running down which meant her nose was broken. 'What was that all about? It came from the commander's office. I better leave him alone.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Outside hospital*  
  
Shinji was walking to the hospital from school. He wanted to see how Rei was feeling from the surgery. He knew that he had a sync test, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was Rei, how Rei was doing, and if Rei was awake. He ignored the fact that he didn't have breakfast and forgot his lunch and had no money for lunch at school, which he would not have eaten since the cafeteria food tasted like 2 month old cheese. Before Shinji realized it he was at the hospital door. He almost ran past it, but luckily he tripped and became aware of his surroundings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
*Infirmary room #409*  
  
Shinji opened the door and all he saw. . . . . .was Gendo. . .again. "What are you doing here again?" Gendo turned around and before Shinji realized what was happening Gendo had backhanded Shini on his temples which caused Shinji severe pain. Gendo picked up the now unconscious Shinji by the collar and held him up with one hand. "You hit me. Then you don't come to a sync test which may lead to your. . .no MY eva not functioning properly. That is NOT acceptable. You WILL be punished!" About the time Gendo was about to throw Shinji against the wall Rei woke up. She made a slight noise that let Gendo know she had awaken. ".....Commander Ikari?" Gendo dropped Shinji to the ground. As Shinji fell his head slammed against the ground. Rei could see that there was blood on the ground. She had a look of horror. . .at least a very small one since Rei never showed much emotion. Gendo saw the discomfort in her eyes and found Rei's weak point. "You care for him. Do NOT get involved with him. Your job is to pilot eva unit 00. Do NOT defy me or you will be replaced." Gendo walked out of the room with a slight smirk on his face. Rei just sat there with a small frown. 'I am feeling strange. . .' Rei pushed the nurse button. Nurses soon rushed in the room afraid that something had happened to Rei. When they saw Shinji, Rei just sat there. The nurses took Shinji into a surgery room. Luckily since there was no real deep wound, because he had been thrown and not cut, the surgery did not take very long. It only required a few stiches. Shinji was put in Rei's room upon Rei's request. 'This way I can look out for him. . .as he looked out for me.' Satisfied with her expenation, Rei fell asleep really quickly as she was still not fully healed.  
  
The next day Shinji woke up and saw Rei was already awake and watching Shinji very closely from her bed. "uh what. . .Gendo" Shinji started to get up, but from where his head hit the floor he was still too tired and his head felt like they were being hit with thousands of needles. "Ikari you are injured." Shinji chuckled to himself. "Why am I in your room. I don't mind I just don't know why I am here." Rei was confused. All of those questions at once made her head hurt. "I suggested it. Is that not ok?" Shinji gave a hint of a blush as did Rei who was completely oblivious to what the feeling was. "Uh no it's ok!" Shini decided he was lucky since he was supposed to have an exam today.' That means another day to study for the exam.' Shinji started to go back to sleep when Rei spoke. "Ikari." Shinji was tired, but he did not want Rei to feel bed. "Yes Ayanami?" Rei thought for a moment and remembered what she was going to say. "I am hungry." Shinji was confused by what Rei meant, but he thought he knew. "You mean you want to get something from the cafeteria?" Shinji thought that was what she meant. "Yes." Shinji thought for a moment. 'Well she won't like a wheelchair. Well I can help her.' Shinji got up and walked over to Rei's bed. He was walking a little weird since his head still hurt. "Uh Ayanami? Would you mind if I helped you get down there?" Shinji stood there for a moment for Rei's answer. "No." Rei sat up as best as she could. Shinji held her hand which made Rei feel strange. It felt comfortable to her. Then, Shinji draped Rei's good arm over his shoulder so that she could balance better. Rei gave Shinji a strange look that let Shinji know that Rei didn't really like all that help. Shinji then decided he would have to find another way. Shinji didn't know what to do and was standing there thinking when he felt something clutching his hand. He looked at his hand and saw that Rei had taken his hand, and was walking forward without looking to see if Shinji was ready. He walked with her for a while and figured that he was providing enough balance. He thought it was strange though. She was walking as if her leg was fine, but upon closer inspection he saw that she would lightly place it on the ground. Then, her leg would provide a small boost so that it looked like her leg was not broken at all. 'I wonder why she doesn't want me to help that much? ' As Rei and Shinji got to the cafeteria Shinji forgot that they didn't leave a note or anything for the nurses. 'Oh well.' They got some food to eat and took a seat in the back of the cafeteria. Shinji was eating when he felt his head becoming pressured from his injuries. "Ikari?" Shinji looked up and gave Rei a smile. "Sorry Ayanami. I'm fine." Rei was watching Shinji and Shinji saw her lips slowly curve into a slight smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Infirmary room #409*  
  
Shinji was having a bad dream that night. Gendo was in it. *"You are to obey ME Rei do you understand?" Gendo threw Rei against the wall and blood was covering the floor. Shinji was forced to just stand there and watch Rei die.* Shinji woke up screaming "Rei don't die!" He was sweating to no end and strangely he was. . .crying. Then Shinji felt something he wasn't expecting. He felt his arm being pinned to his bed. The he thought he saw someone in his bed. Rei had somehow managed to reach Shinji's bed without falling. He sat up in bed for several minutes until he felt he was "comfortable" with Rei in his bed and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
In the morning Shinji woke up and found Rei still holding his arm. He decided not to disturb her. He started to buzz for the nurse, but then decided that he and Rei could sleep a little bit longer. He laid his head back down and within minutes he was asleep again with Rei holding his arm.  
  
Ok umm please review. I still don't own Evangelion. I can't think of what else to say so I will try to update as soon as I can sorry I haven't updated for a couple days. 


	5. Pain and Suffering

Ok I still don't own Evangelion. I have many reviews saying I should work on my format. Well I have good formatting on Microsoft word, but when it goes to fanfiction.net it loses that format. So I am very sorry if you do not like the format it is in "Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 5: Pain and Suffering  
  
Shinji had had a very bad day. He had tried to go back to school, but he didn't really learn anything due to the fact that his head hurt too much to listen. All day he was thinking about Rei. The other day he had awaken to find her clutching his arm. 'Was it a dream? ' Shinji was walking to his house and didn't remember that the doctor had told him to come back to the hospital. 'I can't believe that when father dropped my I got a concussion. I have a very weak head.' Shinji had walked all the way to where he, Misato, and unfortunately Asuka lived. "Huh? Oh shoot I was supposed to go back to the hospital! Oh well guess I will go now." He heard a door open. "Shinji you baka where have you been? Your head could NOT have been in THAT bad of shape. You weren't here to make my food!" Asuka quickly ran up to him and punched him in the stomach. "I guess I will forgive you THIS time, but don't let it happen again." Shinji was on the ground. "Asuka they said I had a concussion!" Asuka glared at Shinji. "You don't have a concussion!" Shinji had started to stand up a little. "They said I had a minor concussion. Since I was resting for so many days it got better." 'God that sounded pathetic.' Asuka smirked at that comment. "Well then I guess you don't need to be sleeping with Wondergirl anymore. You can stay here and make my food since you are better now. "The doctors want me to stay so I won't argue. And I DIDN'T sleep with Ayanami!" Shinji headed out of the apartment. "Yea right! I bet you two made many little Shinjis and Wondergirls! And you just made up that lie so you could make more!" Asuka was now slamming the door to her room and Shinji was heading for the hospital.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Infirmary Room #409*  
  
Shinji was opening the door when he saw that Rei wasn't there. He checked everywhere. She wasn't in the room. He was about to leave when he saw a nurse walk by. "Umm excuse me where is Ayanami?" The nurse was puzzled for a minute and then realized what Shinji was asking. "Oh are you a friend of miss Ayanami? I a very sorry." Shinji looked like he was about to burst into tears. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS SHE?" Shinji had tears on the edge of his eyes that were like a waterfall being held by a dam. "You may want to sit down." Shinji sat down. "She had a visitor this morning. I think it was someone named Gendo." Shinji was now confused more than sad. 'Gendo was here? Again? ' The nurse then went into better detail. "He left, but about ten minutes after he left we received a distress call from the button in Miss Ayanami's room. We rushed up there, but she had stopped breathing. We found a bottle and believe that the visitor may have something to do with it. She is now in intensive surgery." Shinji now had tears bursting out of his eyes like a waterfall. He started running. . .to NERV.  
  
Ok this is a very short chapter because I have some stuff I need to do so I won't be able to update for a couple of days, but then I will put up a very long chapter as I have a very good one in mind. So please read and review. 


	6. Blood Red Tears

Ok I still don't own evangelion. This chapter will show you why I called the story "Tears of Blood". I also WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERYDAY ANYMORE! I will try to update every other day though or as much as I can. So here is the sixth chapter of "Tears of Blood"  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 6: Blood Red Tears  
  
Rei Ayanami was standing in front of Shinji. "Ikari . . . . ." Shinji saw a single tear run down Rei's cheek. Her eyes were crimson red and it made the tear appear like blood. Rei hated the color red even though her own eyes were in fact the color of blood. . .red.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- *Infirmary room #409*  
  
"aaaAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Shinji sprang up from his bed sweating and panting. 'Ayanami? ' Shinji had dreamed it all. Gendo hadn't done anything to Rei. She was right there in her bed breathing normally. "I better get some sleep. We have sync tests tomorrow." Shinji tried, but couldn't get to sleep. He finally dozed off at about 2 AM.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ *NERV central*  
  
Shinji had done well on the sync test. 'It's strange that I would sync 100% with Ayanami, but only 2% with Asuka.' Shinji hurried to the evas as there would be another sync test with the evas.  
  
Shinji was in his eva when he realized a com link was on. "Commander Rei is at 99% sync with her eva. She is down one point." Gendo was like a volcano getting ready to burst, but he kept his cool. "She will have to be punished." Ritsuko Akagi was confused. "Sir it's only down one point!" Gendo grabbed Ritsuko by the throat. "Do NOT question me!. Now kill the oxygen line." Ritsuko had a look of horror on her face. "But sir! We destroyed the other clones because we thought Rei would not do anything against your orders! There are no more." Gendo let go of Ritsuko. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I don't care. She is not obeying so we WILL kill her. That will also teach Shinji not to defy me either. Heh. Now kill the oxygen line." Shinji heard everything through the com link. "You. . .I HATE YOU!" Shinji rage mad his eva go berserk. It slammed its fists against the windows. "It is pointless the window will not shatter." Gendo had a huge smirk on his face. Just as he finished his sentence the windows shattered. Eva unit 1 grabbed Gendo in its fist and started to squeeze hard. Gendo was gasping for air when he saw that unit 1's eyes had blood flowing from its eyes. 'How can this be? ' Shinji was about to deal the final blow and destroy Gendo's body when Shinji saw Rei in a video link. "Ayanami." Shinji had whispered, but Rei could hear it. She just stared at him through the link when Gendo decided he had to act. "SHUT UNIT ONE DOWN NOW!" Ritsuko knew that there was a chance that Shinji could be killed, but she did it anyway. She was still confused at why the eva would accept the shutdown if it was in berserk. 'Shinji must have accepted it.' When Shinji finally got out of the eva he was not breathing. Rei stood and watched as some doctors took Shinji to the hospital.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Hospital: Intensive care*  
  
Rei stood by Shinji's bed for as long as she could. Luckily her ribs had healed and her arm had healed due to her S2 organ, but her leg still bothered her. The doctors went into the surgery room and as they rolled Shinji away he opened his eyes and realized Rei was beside him. Then, he passed out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- *Shinji's dream*  
  
Shinji was thinking of Rei. He had a dream of her while he was sleeping during the surgery. Rei was floating all around him and he remembered different things about her. Her hair. Her eyes. Her skin. Her silence. The fact that she was an angel. All these things made Shinji even more confused about her. He did know that he felt something for her though and that was enough for him to keep going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Infirmary room #409*  
  
Rei was sitting in the chair next to Shinji's bed. 'Ikari. . .I am confused.' Shinji had awaken and found a confused looking Rei staring at the wall lost in a dream. "Ayanami? Is you leg better?" Rei snapped out of her daze and stared at Shinji for a minute. "I have healed completely except for my leg." Shinji frowned a little. "I'm sorry." Rei was already confused and now her mind was pure chaos. "Why?" Shinji looked up. "Because! I could have helped, but I didn't even make an effort to get up and TRY to help. I just sat there." Shinji was mad at himself and slammed his fist into the sheets as far as they would go. Rei looked at Shinji in amazement. 'He wished to save me? ' It was now time for bed. "Ikari. It is 11:45." Shinji was confused for a minute, but then he understood. "Oh I guess we better get some rest." Rei agreed with him with a slight nod. Shinji was sleeping well when he felt the bed shift. Instead of feeling something on his arm like last night, he felt something some at him from behind. It was warm and strangely comforting.  
  
Shinji had woken up before Rei had. He found that Rei was what he felt. He whispered to himself "Ayanami? What are you doing?" Rei woke up and Shinji felt bad because he thought he had woken her up. "I was having a dream. You were about to die. I do not wish for that to happen." Shinji was shocked at what Rei had said. "Umm thank you." 'I think' "Well we better get some breakfast. Ouch! Uh mabye we just stay in here and have some food brought to us. My head hurts!" Rei nodded and buzzed for the nurse. After Rei and Shinji had their breakfast, which they did not really like but didn't want to get up, they remembered that they had a sync test. . .at least Rei did. "Ikari." Shinji sat up in his bed. "Yes Ayanami?" "I have a sync test. It is in 30 minutes." Shinji looked at his watch. "Ok do I have one? I can't remember." Rei shook her head and went out the door with a slight limp in her left leg.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
*NERV central*  
  
"Rei is up to 100% sync with her eva commander." Ritsuko had all the details on the computer and Gendo was very pleased. "It is working commander." Gendo had ordered something to be installed into Rei's eva. It would slowly fuse with her mind and she would be unable to disobey Gendo's orders. Unfortunately it would also destroy her memories. Which means that she would not remember Shinji as well as she knows him now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- *Rei's eva/NERV central*  
  
Rei was sitting in her eva when she got a mild headache. 'What is happening.' She realized that she could not remember certain things. 'What is happening? ' "Turn up the power. We DON'T want her to find out what is happening." Gendo smirked evilly as the power was turned up on the device that was placed in Rei's eva. "uh what. . .is going. . .on? uh" Rei whimpered in her eva as her headache became more and more severe. Suddenly. . ."SIR HER AT FIELD IS SPIKING!" As Rei's headache became too much for her to handle, her AT field spiked. It caused some of the windows to crack. Then, much to Gendo's disappointment, Rei's eva released the entry plug. It bounced all around the room and finally came to a stop. 'I am uninjured? ' Rei was surprised that she was not harmed when her eva released her entry plug. Rei got our of the entry plug and looked up to the window that Gendo was at. He was obviously angry by his deep frown. It made Rei uncomfortable, but she did not know why. 'Did he do this? What was it? ' Rei tried to forget it and walked out of NERV. Her leaving NERV without his permission made Gendo extremely unhappy. "What should we do sir?" Gendo growled at Ritsuko and walked back to his office. 'I guess I will have to use Shinji to make Rei obey.' Gendo smirked at his new plan and shut the door to his office.  
  
Ok I know some of this may sound strange to you, but if you saw the whole series, you know that Shinji's eva did do that stuff during third impact. So it doesn't sound strange when I say blood was flowing from it's eyes. As always please read and review. 


	7. Time has Frozen

Ok I still don't own Evangelion. Also in this chapter there WILL be a twist. And, COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW? And maybe some GOOD reviews. Don't ALWAYS put bad reviews on their because that makes me think I suck and then. . .you know. But here is the seventh chapter.  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 7: Time has frozen  
  
*Shinji had gone out of his house. Ritsuko had asked him to meet her somewhere.* Shinji was on the floor. Gendo had ordered some of his men to take Shijni so that Rei would listen to Gendo. "That will teach you. Little punk. Hahahahaha." The two large men took Shinji back to NERV.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
*NERV central*  
  
*BAMM* Shinji's head hit the floor. "Ouch!" Gendo walked in the door. "Be quite! You will call Rei. Then, you will proceed to make her obey me!" Gendo stepped out of the shadows. Shinji was shocked. "Father?" Gendo smirked and he pointed a gun to Shinji's head. "Now call her!" Shinji slowly got up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
*Ayanami's apartment 402*  
  
*ring ring. . .ring ring. Rei walked to her phone. 'Why would Commander Ikari calling me? ' Rei was confused, but picked up the phone. "Hello?" Shinji had tears gathering in his eyes. "Ayanami? Um I was told that you need to come to NERV." Gendo poked Shinji in the back. "I uh mean. . .could you come to NERV? We have a sync test." Rei was confused. Why would Shinji call her? And if there was a sync test why was she not informed? "Yes." That was all she said and then, she hung up the phone. Shinji was already weeping. Afraid of what was going to happen. Then, he remembered something he had done. *"Where are you going Shinji?" Mistao had caught him before he got out. "I'm going to NERV. Gendo wanted me to go for something." Mistao froze. 'Gendo? I heard that he was planning. . .no I can't be. He wouldn't do that.' "Ok uh see ya!"*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*NERV central*  
  
Rei walked in and couldn't find Shinji. Then, he popped his head out of a door. He whispered" Ayanami! Get out of here! Trust me get out of here! Now!" She didn't know why, but she knew that she should not be here. She turned around to get out, but bumped into a very large man. She fell on the ground hard. 'Ouch!' "Miss Ayanami? Come with us." The large man grabbed Rei's arm. "Where are we going?" Rei was confused. She didn't know what the emotion was, but it made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
*Gendo's office*  
  
"Come in Rei. You two stay outside." The two men went outside after throwing Rei on the floor. "Rei. You disobeyed me once, but I don't think you will make that same mistake." Gendo threw Shinji next to Rei on the floor. "Ayanami I told you to leave." Rei was lost in various emotions. Anger, rage, confusion, fear, sadness. Although she did not know what any of these emotions meant she knew that she did not like them. "Ikari?" Shinji started to cry, which made Rei become a little bit aware of what was happening. Gendo walked to Rei and pointed the gun to her head. "Stand up. NOW!" Rei stood. "I know you care for Shinji." Rei had the same emotions she did a while ago again. ". . ." Gendo smirked evilly. "Ha are you telling me that I can read your emotions better than you can read your own?" Rei was still confused as to why Gendo brought her here. "Why did you bring me here?" Gendo stopped laughing. "You will obey me from now on do you understand?" Gendo fired the gun. I hit Rei on the arm, but she only flinched. "Why are you doing this Commander?" Gendo was upset at her arguing. He fired another that hit her in the leg. This time she started to feel tears well up in her eyes. Then her AT field spiked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
*Unknown place*  
  
Rei woke up in a very strange bed. 'Where am I? ' "Ikari?" Shinji was in a chair next to the bed she was in. "Ayanami! Your awake!" Rei was strangely happy to see that Shinji was ok. 'What happened? ' Rei looked around the room. "?" Shinji knew what she was thinking somehow. "When your AT field spiked Gendo went flying across the room. Then, Misato came in. When I went to NERV she saw me leave. She must have known that something was wrong. She had a small swat team with her. 'Which was a little too much.' When Gendo saw them, he pushed a button under his desk and went into a room behind a bookcase. Did you know that room or whatever it was, was behind there?" Rei shook her head no. "He did not inform me of such a room." Rei looked around the room. "Where are we?" Shinji had forgotten to tell her where they were. "Oh sorry we are on the outskirts of Tokyo 3. We came here because it is a safe place that we can be. Misato is out right now." Rei decided she did not like being there. . .even if she felt comfortable because Shinji was there. She got up, but fell over very quickly. Shinji ran over to her and caught her before she hit the floor. Rei's eyes were wide. She realized that Shinji was holding her. She didn't know what to do so they sat there. . .for a very long time. Then Rei broke the never-ending silence. "Why would the Commander do that?" Rei was puzzled and Shinji could see that she had tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know, but we can't change it. So you shouldn't worry about it." 'I'm right here.' Shinji hugged Rei tightly, which made Rei feel a little bit uncomfortable for a minute, but then slowly she returned the tight embrace. For Rei and Shinji, it felt like time had stopped. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Then the sirens went off.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ *Preview*  
The "angel" was down. Rei's eva was destroyed and the entry plug had ejected. Shinji opened it with his bare hands. It burnt part of the entry plug onto his hands, but he didn't care. He got it opened and saw Rei. She was wounded a little. He leaned in and held her to try and pull her out. She held him close and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Time had truly stopped.  
  
All this in the next episode. "Tears of Blood, Chapter 8: Two worlds collide"  
  
Ok sorry this took so long, but it's here. Also, I don't know if Rei had a phone, but in here she does. 


	8. Two Worlds Collide

Ok I got a review. Yes Rei was shot, but not that badly. When she used her AT field she lost a lot of energy because she had been shot so it took more than usual. Also Asuka went back to Germany for a while. So here is the eighth chapter.  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 8: Two Worlds Collide  
  
Misato walked in the door. "I'm back!" Shinji and Rei were nowhere to be found. "Shinji? Rei? Where are you?" Misato searched the house, but could not find either of the two pilots.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*Outside in no particular location*  
  
Shinji and Rei were taking a walk. Shinji explained to Rei what Gendo was doing. He tried his best to make her understand, but she did not understand. "Why?" was all she said. Shinji did not know how to explain. "Gendo may have thought. . ." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. 'I don't want to blame her.' Rei stopped walking. "He thought I was not piloting to the best of my abilities. The day my sync rate dropped to 99%. . .I was not feeling well. He was not aware that I was unwell." Shinji stopped when Rei did, but had his mouth wide open. 'That is the most I have ever heard her say!' Rei noticed Shinji's amazement. "Is something wrong Ikari?" 'Ikari. . .the commanders name is Ikari.' Shinji returned to normal. "Uh no sorry about that." Shinji was embarrassed as he realized he was starring at Rei. "Well we should get home Ayanami." Rei nodded her head in agreement and they returned home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*House on the outskirts of Tokyo 3*  
  
"Misato we're. . . . ." *Whhhooooooooooo* The alarm sounded which meant an angel was coming. "Misato? Our evas are at NERV!" Misato smiled. "Yes, but Gendo is not. Apparently the door was a hallway. He escaped. We have no clue where he is. So, let's go get your evas ready to launch." The evas launched, but the angel was nowhere to be found. Then, they heard something. It was a huge army. And Gendo was leading them. They were set up! "LAUNCH THE ATTACK! DESTROY BOTH EVAS!" Gendo gave the order. The army launched the attack. The tanks blasted, guns fired, and the evas were not doing well. "Now launch the N2 mine!" It was done. The N2 mine was launched at the evas. "Ayanami!" Shinji's eva dashed for Rei's. The N2 mine struck. Then, Rei realized something. She was unharmed. Shinji's eva was holding unit 00 to protect it. Unit 01's back was completely disintegrated. Some of the flares from the mine hit unit 00. It's arms and legs were burnt and part of it's body, but it was ok. Unfortunately, Shinji was not. His eva blew up completely. It's back was gone. And the arms fell off and hit unit 00. The knife unit 01 had fell off also. It stabbed unit 00 in the back. It crushed the front of the entry plug. Shinji was NOT doing good. He could feel ALL the pain unit 01 could. So, he was in a lot of pain. After the mine was gone, he ejected the entry plug manually. He climbed out as best as he could and went to Rei. "Aya. . .nami!" He collapsed next to the entry plug. He was huffing and puffing very hard. "Ayanami!" He leaned against the entry plug, but soon realized that he should not have. He grabbed the handle of the plug and twisted it. 'God this hurts, but I have to help her!' He finally opened the door and saw Rei laying unconscious. "Ayanami!" He lifted her as best as he could, ignoring the excruciating pain. Rei opened her eyes slightly. "Ikari. . .ah." Shinji realized she was in a great deal of pain, but did not realize that he was in worse condition. He held her tightly, not really knowing what to do at the moment. Shinji looked into Rei's eyes to make sure she was alright. Then, the nest thing Shinji knew, she was leaning on him. They shared the tender kiss for what seemed like eternity. Then, Rei became aware of what was happening. 'Uh, what am I doing? ' Rei was confused at why she initiated the kiss. 'I am intruding on him like this.' Rei pulled back with a look of shock on her face. "I am sorry." That was the last thing she said before she fainted. What she did not realize was that Shinji had collapsed and passed out many moments ago, and probably before she pulled back. But neither one of the pilots cared. All that they cared about was that they became very close in those few seconds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok PLEASE REVIEW! Review and tell me what you think should happen and if I can work it in, then I will so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	9. Secrets

Ok someone says that there are a lot of plot holes I WILL FILL THEM IN! PLEASE BE PATIENT! All I will say is that it will take about three chapters for you to understand it all. SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! So here is the ninth chapter.  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 9: Secrets  
  
Gendo was acting strange. He was sleeping most of the day. 'The angels have all been defeated.' Fuyutsuki walked in the room as Gendo collapsed. "Commander!" He called the NERV recovery team. (Hours later): "So what happened to him?" Ritsuko sat down. An angel. When we fought with one of the angels something happened and part of it went in him. He controlled the angels. He knew they would come and he was afraid so when he had a bad day and thought of one coming. . .it came. He did not know he was doing it though. Now that we have defeated all of the angels. . .he is going to die.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*House on the outskirts of Tokyo 3*  
  
Misato rushed into Shinji's room. "Shinji I have bad news. . .Do you remember when the angel got into part of NERV? Well it possessed Gendo. He drew the angels to us. But he did not know he was doing it. And now we have defeated the angels and. . .he is going to die. Shinji was confused and angry. "Let him die! He probably knew it all along! He just wanted us to fight!" Misato slapped Shinji on the face hard and from Shinji's room, Rei could hear the slap. "You think Gendo would do that? He may be mean and selfish, but he would never do that. You're a fool if you think he would do that!" Shinji ran to his room. "You know that he did Misato, but you are too blind to see it." Shinji went into his room as Rei walked out. "What has happened?" Rei did not like the Commander anymore, but she was curious. Misato sat down and explained everything to Rei. Rei had to admit she was upset, but she knew she was not even half as bad as Shinji. She went into his room and found him on his bed crying. "Ikari?" Rei put her hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong. You told Major Katsuragi you were happy the Commander was dying." Shinji turned to face Rei. "I don't hate my father. I love him, but he doesn't even care. To him, I am just another toy for his evas." Rei sat on Shinji's bed and held him for a long time before she broke the silence. "You should not have held all of this in. It can only create more stress." "I know, but I didn't know how to tell him and everyone else." "You were the same when we first met." Shinji's eyes got very wide. "You knew I was looking at you for a while?" Rei gave a slight smile. "It was not to hard to figure out when you are constantly staring at me." Shinji thought for a moment. 'Yea I guess my eyes were always only two inches from her all the time.' "Um sorry about that." "It is fine." Shinji held Rei tighter than he had ever done before.  
  
Ok this is a short chapter, but the next one is going to be a song fic based on linkin park's meteora cd's Breaking the Habit and you will see why in the next chapter. 


	10. The Letter

Ok this is going to be a semi-dark fic. That is all I can say. And please READ AND REVIEW! "Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 10: The Letter  
  
Shinji was at Rei's apartment. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he needed to see Rei. "She is not there Shinji." He heard Misato's voice. "What do you mean?" Misato reached the top of the stairs. "She was hurt again." 'I swear these kids get hurt every five minutes.' Shinji ran up to Misato. "What happened? Where is she?" "Calm down Shinji. She was walking home and someone grabbed her and took her into an alley. They. . .stabbed her in the back, but luckily missed all vital spots." "Where is she?" Misato put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "She is in the hospital. Shinji listen to me. You do not have to worry. She is in room #409 just like last time." Shinji ran down the stairs before Misato could finish. "But Shinji. . . . . . . . ." Shinji was already down the stairs and running to the hospital.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- *Hospital room #409*  
  
"Ayanami?" Shinji quietly whispered as he opened the door. "Where is she?" The doctor walked by and saw Shinji. "Can I help you son?" Shinji turned around. "Is Ayanami here?" The doctor looked confused. "Ayanami? Hmm oh! I know! Rei Ayanami. Bless her heart poor thing." Shinji had an angry look on his face, but the doctor did not notice. "What happened? Where is she?" The doctor was now concerned as Shinji was shaking violently. "Hey slow down! She is ok. She is in the examination room. We just wanted to make sure she is ok. She had some bleeding on the back of her head." Shinji started shaking more. "When will she be out? Can I see her?" the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry son, but until we can be sure she is ok, we can't let anyone see her. She has been in here a lot so we don't want anyone coming in who may have a connection to all of these injuries. She also shows signs of amnesia. It is faint so it may only be brief, but when she was brought in, there was blood all over the back of her head like she had been tossed against something. It is amazing that she lived. Now why don't you go home and get some rest. You look like you need it. If you give me your phone number, I will call right when she gets out." 'This guy is very nice' Shinji thought. "No thank you. I will wait." Shinji went and sat down at a bench and waited. 'Poor boy. He must really care for her.' With that, the doctor walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Examination room*  
  
'Where am I? I feel strange.' Rei woke up from the surgery. Her head had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt a lot. "What happened?" "A man brought you in. Do you know what happened?" Rei thought for a moment. 'A man brought me in? Was it Ikari? ' "I am unaware of what happened. What am I doing here?" The nurse sighed. "Miss Ayanami. Do you know where you are?" Rei shook her head. "Do you remember anything?" Rei shook her head. "What can you remember?" Rei thought. "I do not remember." "Do you now your name?" Rei nodded. "I am Rei Ayanami. Pilot of unit 01. The first child. I am not a doll." The nurse was confused. 'Unit one? Not a doll? What is she talking about. Well at least she knows her name.' The nurse left the room with a clipboard and Rei was alone again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Infirmary room #409*  
  
Shinji walked in the room. "Ayanami?" Rei looked at the door. 'I recognize his face, but I am unsure of what his name is.' Shinji thought 'She might have amnesia, but I hope she will remember me.' "Do you remember me Ayanami?" Rei shook her head. "I do not know you and I wish for you to leave." Shinji stepped back. "It's me! Ikari? We pilot together?" Rei shook her head. 'Well I wonder if this will work.' "Do you remember the other day? When we kissed?" Rei's face turned to anger. 'He kissed me? I do not remember him. I do not think I like him very much.' "I wish for you to leave!" Shinji was now crying. She did not remember him and judging by her face, she hated him right now. He ran out of the room and pass Misato without even noticing her. "Shinji?" Misato ran into Rei's room. "Rei! What happened?" Rei looked at Misato. 'I remember her face, but again I remember no name.' "I do not know who you are." "What happened to Shinji Rei?" Rei was growing furious. "He said that we had. . .kissed the other day. I do not remember that and so he probably forced me to. I told him to leave." Misato whispered to herself "Oh god no!" Misato ran out of the room and after Shinji. "Shinji wait!" By the time Misato could get out of the hospital to try and find Shinji, he was already a mile away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Alley*  
  
'Rei doesn't remember me and she hates me.' Misato was at their house. 'Shinji she has amnesia. Did you forget? It isn't her fault.' "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." When Shinji got to a cross section of the alley, he took a random path. He didn't care. "Hey punk. You picked the wrong day to come walking down here!" A bunch of strong looking guys came out of the shadows. 'Is one of these guys the one that hurt Rei? ' Shinji turned around to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" One of the guys grabbed Shinji's arm. The other one flipped out a pocket knife. "NO!" Shinji pulled free of the guy's arm and the other guy lunged at him with the knife. Shinji dodged the blow and came down on the guys elbow, breaking it in the process. Shinji grabbed the knife and ran. He found a dumpster and threw the knife in and kept running.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Hospital room #409: 2 weeks later*  
  
Shinji was sitting in the chair next to Rei's bed. He knew he only had a small amount of time before she would wake up, so he was always gone before she woke up. He started to leave and was at the door when Rei woke up. She whispered "Ikari." Shinji was already out of the door and Misato walked up. SLAP! Misato smacked Shinji across the face and it left a red mark. "Misato what was that for?" Misato slapped him again. "The first one was for leaving and not coming back to the house. You scared me! The second was for Rei. How could you do that to her? You ran out and then you got yourself hurt again! You kids get hurt enough from the evas. Don't go getting hurt from other things to. Your side is all bloody to!" Shinji looked down and saw that when the guy lunged at him, the knife really did hit him. "And you're bruised everywhere. What happened?" Shinji thought. "I found the guys that hurt Rei." Misato was shocked to say the least. "Wait! There was more than one guy?" Shinji nodded. "There were three. I was walking down an alley when they approached me. One had a knife. I got it from him and threw it away. The next day, they found me again. They beat me up. I tried to run, but they cornered me. And why did you slap me for Rei. Why should she care if I go for a walk?" 'A walk? Shinji, you could have been killed!' "Shinji. . .Rei is awake." "What do you mean?" "Shinji, everyday for the past three days that you have seen her, you left. She knew you were there though. She wanted to tell you that she was sorry." Shinji was confused. "Sorry for what?" "For thinking you were the one that hurt her. You should have known that she didn't mean it. She loves you. Even if she doesn't know it, she really does love you. She just doesn't know what most of the emotions she feels are. We were talking once 'Which is ironic.' When you were out of the house. *"Rei you can tell me anything. And from now on, call me Misato. . .that is an order.'' "When I am around Ikari, I feel light. I feel like I have eaten butterflies and I feel dizzy. And when he mentions anything that relates to me or us together, I feel my face get warm." Misato chuckled. "That is a good thing Rei. That means you care for him. Rei even if you don't know it, I do. . .you love Shinji. I am not trying to tell you about your life or anything, but I can tell." Rei made a soft gasp. 'Do I? What is love? I am confused.'* Shiinji can't you see that? She really does love you!" Shinji busted into tears. He ran. He didn't know why, but he went to Ayanami's apartment. "I should clean it up for her. It is the least I can do as a sorry." Shinji started cleaning up and then realized that the only cleaning needed was some of the blood on the sheets because Rei had moved in with him and Misato in their new house. Rei was just getting up and out of the hospital bed. "Rei! You shouldn't be up yet." "I must see Ikari." Misato tried to get Rei to lay back down, but Rei was too strong. 'Wow. She is strong for her size.' Rei put on her school uniform and walked out of the hospital even though her back hurt a lot, and she had a major headache. She decided to go to her apartment even though she did not live there. She felt like she needed to go there for something. When she got to the stairs, she realized that it would prove more of a challenge then she had expected. Then, she heard something upstairs. Since she was the only one who lived in the apartment, she knew it was probably Shinji. 'I do not know why, but I know it is him.' Rei ran up the stairs as best as she could. She got to the door and opened it. She saw Shinji cleaning the now abandoned apartment. Rei closed the door. "Ikari. What are you doing here." Rei tried to hold in her pain as best as she could. Shinji turned around. "Ayanami? You remember me?" Rei nodded. "I am sorry." She ran up and held Shinji tightly. Shinji and Rei talked for a bit, but realized it was very dark now. They decided to keep the apartment for anytime they wanted to go some place that they could be alone. Shinji started to go out of the door, when Rei spoke up. "Where are you going? Do you not wish to stay with me?" Shinji said he could and they got an extra futon that Misato brought over. They told her they were keeping the apartment. Misato agreed and then left. In the middle of the night Shinji woke up to see Rei curled up next to him. Strangely, he did not think anything bad, and he did not get a nosebleed despite how little Rei wore when she went to sleep. Shinji watched her for a moment, but she woke up. "Why are you awake Ikari?" Shinji thought of something to say. "I uh I had a bad dream!" Shinji mentally kicked himself, as he knew how Rei might respond to that. "I am here Ikari." Shinji was right. They decided to stay up and talk for a while. Rei told him everything she remembered of when she was attacked. Rei leaned back onto Shinji, curled up and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. "It hurt Ikari." Shinji's eyes grew wide as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. It looked like blood. He did not know why, but whenever she did cry, which was close to never, it always looked like blood.  
  
'Blood. . .Red. . .the color I hate. . . . . Unless Ikari is with me.'  
  
Shinji pulled Rei closer to him and drifted to sleep. Now he knew what Misato meant. He knew that Rei really did love him. . . . . . .and he loved her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Next day*  
  
Shinji and Rei woke up. A letter was on the floor.  
  
Shinji and Rei,  
I know you think I was dying, but you were wrong. I am alive and well. I know you are at Rei's apartment. Your time will come.  
Gendo  
  
Somehow, Gendo found out that they were there. Shinji was angry and Rei was confused. Then, Shinji decided to make a plan. Unfortunately, Shinji knew that Misato could not help. So, he called Asuka. "Asuka you have to help us. You know what Gendo has been doing. Now is the time for us to end this all." "I would not normally help you baka, but this is a good cause, so I will help. "Thanks Asuka." Shinji hung the phone up and turned to Rei. "It will all be over soon."  
  
Ok I know I said Gendo was dead, but he is NOT! There will be a twist! Ok now on the reviews TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! SHOULD GENDO DIE? IF YES, THEN THE FIC DIES. IF GENDO LIVES, THE FIC LIVES. What I mean is if Gendo dies, then I stop writing THIS fic. If he lives, I write more on this fic. THE REVIEWS MUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINJK SHOULD HAPPEN! 


	11. Dream Sequence

Ok I have decided to add a very strange twist to this chapter. Again, THERE WILL BE A TWIST. If you don't like it tell me, but I did not like the way this was all going. Also, this chapter will be very short like one of the others. But I promise that the chapters will now be better. Another thing, I am going back to school in a week. So, needless to say, I will not be able to write much. I have martial arts about 2-3 days a week, band practice about 2 days, I will be on the debate team hopefully, and I have homework. Football games that I will be doing band things with. So, I will be very busy. Anyway I am sure that bored you so here is the next chapter.  
  
"Tears of Blood"  
  
Chapter 11: Dream Sequence  
  
Shinji woke up. It was 1:30 in the morning. He was in the same apartment that he had been living in for a while. 'Why am I here? ' Shinji got up and looked around. He was in his room. He went out and looked around the house. Then, he heard something. He went to the kitchen and found Misato. . .and Gendo. Gendo had a knife and was hurting her. Then, he saw Shinji. "Shinji come here." Gendo walked to Shinji grinning and laughing evilly. As he got closer, Shinji noticed that cuts started appearing and bleeding and Gendo was laughing as if they were not there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Katsuragi Residence*  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shinji woke up panting and sweating hard. "What was that? Was it a dream?" Shinji woke up Misato. He told her about everything and asked if it was just a dream, or if it was real. "Shinji. . .that never happened. You must have been dreaming. Now try to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow and then a sync test." Shinji got up from the table. "A sync test? Ok." Misato knew what Shinji was thinking. "I may have to report this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *School: The next day*  
  
The next day, Shinji was staring at Rei the whole day, but he was not really staring. He was thinking. About his dream mostly, but also about Gendo. Then, he noticed that Rei glanced at him for a minute. Then, his computer beeped.  
  
Ikari,  
I wish to speak with you.  
Rei  
  
Shinji was very confused. When he looked at Rei, which was not even 10 seconds after he got the message, she was gone. He looked at the door and she was not there. It was like she was never there. 'This is strange. Rei is gone. I got a message from her which is unusual, and she wants to talk to me which is really unusual. Well, school is about to end so I can find her and talk to her.' The bell rang and class let out. Shinji got outside and looked around. He found Rei sitting on a bench. He sat down beside her. "Ayanami? You wanted to talk to me?" Rei closed her book and looked at Shinji. "Ikari. I had a dream last night. It was a very strange dream. The commander was trying to hurt us." Shinji nodded as he looked into her eyes as if in a trance. "I had the same dream. It was strange. I Remember I went asleep. A think the dream started when I saw Gendo in your hospital room." Rei nodded. "That is when my dream started also." Shinji was kind of happy that Rei and he shared a similar dream, but he was not happy that it was a very bad dream. He was also confused. 'I didn't know Ayanami even had dreams!' Shinji was about to get up when Rei spoke. "Do not forget that we have sync tests this afternoon." Shinji looked at her then smiled. 'Why is he smiling? ' Rei was thinking and then it hit her. 'In the dream. The Commander was angry with Ikari for not showing up for the sync test.' The edge of Rei's lips curved into a very slight smile that Shinji probably didn't even notice. Then, they both headed for the sync testing, which would be first with each other and then with the evas. When Shinji and Asuka tried to sync, it failed miserably. Then, Rei got up. Rei and Shinji were perfect. Everything was the same. It was like a mirror, When one's leg moved, the others leg moved. Misato smiled 'They are doing very well.' Asuka was then trying to sync with Rei. That also failed miserably. Then they went to sync with the evas. It was going to be a long day. They were going to sync with each eva. Shinji with unit 00, 01, and 02. Rei and Asuka were going to do the same. Shinji was in sync perfectly with unit 00 and 01, but not with unit two. The same with Rei. Asuka was able to sync with unit 02 perfectly, but only 50% with the other evas. Asuka was fuming. She stopped out of NERV as Misato chuckled to herself. Shinji went to talk to Misato after the sync tests. "Misato? Why were Ayanami and I the exact same?" Misato thought. "Have you two shared anything that made you two feel the exact same way and connect?" 'Connect? ' Shinji asked "What do you mean? I told Rei about the dream and she said that she had the same one, but I don't understand what you are saying." "Exactly!" Shinji stepped back as Misato practically yelled in his face. "What?" "When you told her about the dream. You said you were both hurt by Gendo and you both started to dislike him. 'Even though I know Shinji already disliked him.' You also said that you and Rei became very close in the dream. Then, if she feels the same way, you two will basically. . ." Misato could not think of the words. "I understand Misato." Shinji left and Misato stood there for a minute. "I am glad that he said he understood. . .because I have no clue what I was saying. At least he feels better now. I think." Misato chuckled and left NERV as it was already 7:00.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Ayanami's apartment 402*  
  
Rei sat in her bed. 'Is what Misato said true? I do not understand. How could a dream affect us in any way? ' Rei did not want to think about it so she decided to sleep. She pulled her knees to her chest and fell asleep quite quickly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Katsuragi Residence*  
  
Shinji sat on his bed. 'I wonder if Misato even knew what she was talking about. It is kind of funny thinking about it, but I don't think me telling Rei about the dream really affected anything. Oh well, I better get to sleep.' Shinji did not get to sleep as quickly as Rei did however. He had multiple dreams of Rei. Some of them were good, but most of them were bad. He had dreams of her and Gendo and how Gendo always stood in the way so Shinji could not get to Rei. He also had a dream that scared him so bad, he would not get back to sleep. Gendo was in the dream again. He shot Rei. But, this time she was gone. Shinji could not help her. He watched her die, and he was helpless. He woke up screaming. He was thankful that Misato or Asuka did not hear. At least, he didn't think they heard. A week later he had an even worse dream. Gendo started third impact and everyone died. Nobody survived except for Shinji. He was all alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Outside close to school*  
  
Shinji was too scared to get back to sleep. He decided to go for a walk. He could not rid his mind of Gendo and Gendo hurting Rei. He would have gone back home, but it would only be another hour and a half until school started, so he decided to just walk around. About 30 minutes before school started, he saw Rei walking up. "Ikari?" Shinji walked up to her. "Ayanami! Uh hi." Shinji could not think of what to say as he was not really awake. "You are early." Shinji nodded. "I had another dream and could not get to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk." Rei just stood there. "How long have you been here?" Shinji looked at his watch. "About and hour and a half." Rei thought for a moment. "You were here very early then." Shinji nodded. "Uh Ayanami?" Rei looked up. ". . ." "Do you uh want to uh go see uh um a uh movie or uh get something to uh eat or uh something?" 'Stupid Shinji. Think of what you want to say before you say it!' Rei thought for a moment. "After the sync test that will be fine." Shinji looked up at the mention of another sync test. 'Oh I remember. We now have sync tests every week.' "Ok Well we will talk a little. . ." Shinji looked around. Then, he realized that he was standing there for an easy 3 minutes before he said anything and Rei was already headed inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *After sync testing outside of NERV*  
  
"I don't think I like these new tests with us having to sync with every eva." Shinji chuckled to himself. "It does not bother me." Rei simply stated in her usual monotone voice. "So uh Ayanami? Do you still want to get something to eat or uh see a movie or something?" Rei looked at Shinji. "That is acceptable."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *Movie theatre*  
  
Shinji was sharing a bag of popcorn with Rei. But, he really wasn't sharing since Rei did not really like popcorn. She had tried a few pieces, but said she did not like it. They were going to see the only movie playing. It was some romance movie. Shinji didn't even look to see what it was called. During the movie there was a very warm scene. Shinji was watching and understanding it all, but Rei on the other hand, she did not understand it one bit. "Ikari. What is the point of this action." Rei was confused. The man had offered the woman to stay at his place for the night. They slept in the same bed, but did not do anything. "Well uh. . .they are in love and he doesn't want her to have to go back out at that time of night." Rei was confused, but Shinji's explanation did help a little. "But I still do not understand." Rei's voice was getting a little too loud for the man who was sitting behind them liking. "Hey you shut up or get out of here." Rei didn't even notice the man, but Shinji did. He glanced back, but did not say anything. "Ikari. . ." Rei stopped in mid sentence. 'What is love? ' Rei was confused again. She did not understand a lot of emotions. "Ikari if they are in love should they not. . ." Shinji interrupted as he knew what Rei was going to say. "Yes they are in love, but they don't want to do anything. They are probably tired. They had a busy day." The man was getting even more irritated. He threw some popcorn at Shinji and Rei. Shinji looked back at him. "Please stop sir." The man threw another piece that hit Shinji in the face, but not hard. "I will when you and that stupid little. . ." Shinji interrupted again. "Please don't call her that." The man sat back in his seat and they started watching the movie again. After about thirty minutes, Rei was confused again. "Ikari why is he leaving her? Does he not love her?" 'Love. . .what is it? ' Every time Rei said that word, she felt weird, but she just kept shrugging it off. "Well he knows that someone else can take better care of her. He is just looking out for her." "If he is not there, then he will be unable to look after her." When their voices got too high for the mans liking, he threw the whole bag of popcorn at Shinji and Rei. Unfortunately, he had a very big bag. So a lot of it went spilling everywhere. He and Rei got up and started to leave. "Yea that's right! You and your little. . ." Shinji shut the door before the man could finish his sentence. "I'm sorry Rei. This did not turn out to well." Rei was still very puzzled by the movie. "Ikari I did not see the point of that movie. It contradicted itself many times. Did the man love her or not?" There was that word again. Rei froze for a second when she said it again, but Shinji did not notice. "Well most movies are just for entertainment so you shouldn't worry about it." Shinji walked Rei home. It was raining a little before they got to her apartment. When they got there, it was down pouring. Luckily, they got inside before it hit, so they were not that wet. Shinji Followed Rei up to her room. He looked inside. 'Boy this place is a mess again. I will have to clean it sometime.' He was too busy looking at the messy apartment to realize that Rei was standing out of the doorway to invite him in. "Well Ayanami I better go before it really starts to rain." Rei looked down in disappointment and then looked up before he left. "Do you not wish to stay?" "Huh?" Shinji turned around and looked at Rei. "What do you mean?" "Do you not wish to stay here for the night? It is not good for you to go back out in the rain." Shinji blushed a little. "Uh Ayanami. I know they did it in the movie, but it wouldn't be right. And, I don't want to impose." Rei just stood there. "I did not get anything from a movie Ikari. I invited you so you are not imposing either." Shinji tried to figure out if he should stay or not. Then, he decided to stay, thinking it might hurt Rei's feelings if he didn't even though it would not have hurt Rei at all. "Ok. I'll stay." "You do not have to if you do not wish to Ikari." "No I do it's ok." Shinji decided to sleep on the floor. Rei let him use an extra blanket that she had incase it got really cold. In the middle of the night Shinji had yet another bad dream. It was strange. He was half awake so he knew he could not scream, but at the same time he was asleep. He tried not to scream, but he could not help it he woke up crying. "Every time I sleep the dreams get worse." "You should see a doctor." Rei's voice came out of nowhere and Shinji fell over. Unfortunately, what he didn't realize was that Rei's voice was right beside him. He basically rolled on top of her. "Ahh!" Shinji leaped up from the blanket when he realized that Rei was laying next to him. "What is wrong?" "Sorry Ayanami. You scared me." Rei sighed and then decided to go back to her bed. 'I guess trying to calm him down didn't work.' Rei started to go back to her bed when Shinji spoke up. "I am sorry." Rei turned around. "For what Ikari?" Shinji sat on the blanket. "I didn't mean to be rude. I was just a little shocked to see you so uh close." Rei sat next to him. "We should rest. It is early." With that Rei lay on the blanket and cuddled close to Shinji. He blushed a little, but wrapped his arms around Rei and they fell asleep together. Free from painful memories and dreams.  
  
Ok I said it would be short but it was long. Sorry. I got going and I couldn't stop. Anyway, GENDO DID NOT AND WILL NOT DIE. I AM SORRY IF ANYONE WAS EXCITED ABOUT THAT. Anyway, I will not be able to write as much. I will be going to school in a week so I may get another chapter in, but it is not likely. READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
